


这样就好

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 教授猫化梗
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

§1

Sherlock打开公寓的门，一只黑猫蹲在门口，两只橙黄色的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。

“……”

Sherlock身形滞了一下。随即带着些许嫌恶地说：

“对不起，我家不收留流浪动物。”

然后就想出门。

“喵——”

却没想那只猫用一种很傲慢的声音拖着长音叫了一声，然后直接大摇大摆地进了门。

“……喂。”

Sherlock跟着那只猫回到屋里，快走两步拦在它身前。

“你不能进来。出去。”

“喵——”

黑猫又叫了一声，还是那样傲慢的。然后就站在他的面前，充满挑衅意味地仰视着他，不动。

“……”

Sherlock抽动了一下嘴角。

“你不要逼我把你扔出去。”

黑猫的胡子抖动了两下。Sherlock觉得它似乎是在笑——虽然猫是不会笑的。

“喵——”

Sherlock登时有一种自己被鄙视了的感觉。他感觉那猫似乎在对他说——你试试看啊？

“嗯……”

他打量着那只猫，那只猫也同时打量着他。

猫是纯黑的，眼睛是橙黄色。看起来就是一只很普通的流浪猫，但Sherlock总觉得有一种惊人的气势隐蕴在它的身上。他从未在其它的猫——不管是家养的还是流浪的——身上感受到过这样强大的气场。

就仿佛……它其实就是个人一样。

Sherlock看着那只猫的眼睛，想。

而自己在面对它的时候……甚至不一定会赢。

这种感觉似曾相识。

Sherlock身上猛地一阵鸡皮疙瘩，心里一阵莫名的激动。

他快速地摇摇脑袋，把这奇怪的感觉晃了出去。

猫还在他面前，和他对峙着。看起来一点儿出去的意思都没有。

Sherlock想了想，说：

“好吧。”

然后他走去厨房，打开冰箱，拿出里面的一根香肠——那是里面为数不多的可以食用的食物之一——掰碎了放在一个小盘里，摆在黑猫面前。他甚至还为它倒了一小盘水。

“听着，我不知道猫到底吃不吃香肠，不过这是我家唯一能给你的东西了，如果你想在这要到吃的，就凑合着吃吧。”

他站起身来，看着黑猫，说。

黑猫蹲在那儿，看着他，尾巴在地上扫了两圈。

他觉得他说的话它似乎能听懂——虽然这听起来简直不可思议。

于是他又说：

“不管怎么样……在我出门的这个几小时，你可以先待在这儿。但你听好，我还是不会收留你。所以等我回来我们再看看你该怎么办。”

猫哼哼了一声。Sherlock觉得那像是一种不置可否的回应。

他点点头。

“好吧，那么。”

他向门边走去。

“几小时之后见——如果那时你还在的话。”

他在关门之际，听见了一声猫叫。

他真的觉得那像是“路上小心”——他觉得他一定是疯了。

而当他回来的时候，黑猫还在。

——它不仅在，它还在……还在摆弄自己放在茶几上的笔记本电脑。

它在那电脑键盘上踩来踩去，很入迷的样子。

这让Sherlock着实吓了一跳。

“嘿，混蛋，你在干什么！”

他连外衣都没顾上脱就三步并两步地冲上去，将那猫一下挥开，捧起自己的电脑。

黑猫轻巧地跳上旁边的沙发，表情——对，猫其实没有表情，但Sherlock就是觉得这只猫有——很……很轻蔑。

Sherlock狠狠瞪了它一眼。

“这里面有很重要的资料，如果你把它们弄丢了，那我就把你……哦我的天啊……”

他的话没说完就结束在了一句倒吸一口气的惊叹里。

他看着自己的屏幕，几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。

屏幕上，Word文档被打开，两个词工整地写在上面：

——Hi, honey~;-)

甚至还有个表情符号。

Sherlock第一反应是电脑被黑了，但他很快意识到那不可能。那么第二种可能……

他几乎是震惊地转过头去，盯着还顿在沙发上的那只黑猫。

“……这……这是你写的……？”

他觉得自己的声音似乎都有点在颤抖了。

黑猫表情不屑地点点头。

“……你……”

Sherlock将信将疑地将电脑重新放回茶几上，屏幕面向着那只猫。

“……告诉我，你……你究竟是……是什么……是谁……？”

黑猫摇摇尾巴，优雅地从沙发跳上茶几，走上键盘，有些费劲地用爪子一个一个地敲下那些字母。

一句话一点一点地出现在屏幕上。

——你不记得我了吗，Honey？

Sherlock屏住了呼吸。

黑猫回头看了他一眼，然后又转过头去，在那句话后面添了两个字母。

J。

M。

——你不记得我了吗，Honey？JM。

Sherlock在一瞬间觉得自己出现了幻觉。

他眨眨眼。

猫还在，电脑还在，电脑上的字……也还在。

“……Jim……Moriarty……”

他断续地念出这个名字。

这个名字太过熟悉，他眼前刹那间闪过太多画面，实验室、游泳池……而最终则是定格在巴茨医院的楼顶。握手。枪响。血流如注。

他觉得一阵气血上涌。

他的目光死死地黏在那黑猫身上。

“……真的……是你……？”

黑猫慵懒地喵了一下。

Sherlock脑子里嗡的一下，但他又同时觉得无比清明——他突然觉得，一切似乎就说得通了。

这虽然听起来很莫名其妙，但确实说得通了——那种强大的压迫感，那种君临天下气势，那种似曾相识的激动——一切那些说不清为什么的感觉，一下就都说得通了。

因此，Sherlock几乎没费什么时间就接受了这个丝毫没有逻辑道理可言的事实：

——Jim Moriarty变成了一只黑猫。

“……好吧。”

他叹了口气，将外衣和围巾脱下，随便扔在一旁的沙发上。而他则走到刚才Jim趴过的那个沙发上坐下，玩味地打量着黑猫，双手并拢，指尖抵在唇上。

“告诉我，Morairty，”

他说，饶有兴味地，

“这一切是怎么发生的？”

Sherlock坐在沙发上，耐心地看黑猫一刻不停地奋力敲着键盘。

这一幕在某种意义上显得那么滑稽。

“……所以，”

当黑猫终于结束了漫长的敲打，闪到一边蹲好的时候，Sherlock快速扫了一眼屏幕上为数不多的几行字，若有所思地点点头。

“你其实那天在楼顶上就应该是死了，但你也不知道为什么睁开眼就变成了一只猫？”

黑猫点点头。

“……嗯。好吧。”

Sherlock不打算去深究这其中的什么科学伪科学的原因，他只是问，

“那你知道怎么变回来吗？”

黑猫只是看着他，一动不动地，没有任何反应。

Sherlock挑挑眉。

“好吧你不知道。”

他确定地翻译着。

“那你之后打算怎么办？”

黑猫又回到键盘上，简捷地敲出两个单字。

——你家。

Sherlock抿了抿唇。

“……可以。”

这一次他答应得爽快而干脆。

“这是个不错的研究，我也希望能对这种现象进行调查。”

他说。

“在你变回来之前，你就住在这儿吧。”

黑猫呜噜噜地哼了一声。

Sherlock觉得那是在说“除了这样还能怎么办，白痴。”

他挑挑眉。

“我希望我们能相处愉快……起码你不要给我添什么乱子。我可不希望这次被一只猫逼得跳楼什么的。Moriarty。”

而黑猫只是又在键盘上敲出两个单字。

——Jim please。

华丽而完全得忽视了Sherlock话中所有的重点。

Sherlock突然有种很深的挫败感。他甚至不能和这只猫理论什么。

“……好。好。Jim。”

他几乎要扶额地答应着，并伸出一只手到猫的面前。

“相处愉快。”

黑猫抖了抖胡须，也伸出一只爪子，搭在Sherlock的手心里。

那爪子的触感毛茸茸，肉嘟嘟——而那竟然是前犯罪皇帝Jim Moriarty现在的手——光是想到这一点就让Sherlock差点笑了出来。

他的手掌上下晃了晃，权当握手。

“以后，请多关照。”


	2. 02

§2

当Sherlock拖着一大袋猫砂回到家的时候，他几乎已经可以想象到那只黑猫炸毛的样子。

毕竟，心高气傲的前犯罪界的拿破仑现在居然要学着用这种东西——这事儿想起来就滑稽异常。

而Sherlock已经做好了欣赏黑猫跳脚的准备。

“Jim。”

他将那一袋分量十足的猫砂重重地摆在客厅的当间，几乎是有点迫不及待地喊道，

“出来看看。”

然后他看见黑猫从卧室晃悠着出来，还有点睡眼惺忪。

他用脚尖碰了碰那袋猫砂，发出几声沙沙的响声。

“这个，给你的。你以后得学会用这个。”

他已经很尽量的没有带上幸灾乐祸的笑了。真的。

而黑猫在看清那究竟是什么了以后，看起来一下子清醒了不少。

它抬头看着Sherlock，橙黄的眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“哦，别这样看着我，Jim。”

Sherlock十分无辜地耸耸肩，道。

“你现在毕竟是一只猫。你知道，如果你一不小心掉到马桶里去了，我可不负责给你洗澡。”

黑猫还是那样瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，眼睛里发出来的光多少显得有些凶恶。

不过他现在可一点儿都不害怕。他看着那双小小的圆眼睛甚至有点想笑。

他拖起那袋猫砂，向洗手间走去。

“来吧Jim。”

他说，抑制不住地嘴角上扬。

“我们去给你找个盆。”

“……好啦。”

Sherlock站起身，掸掸自己手上沾上的些许粉尘。

他的面前，一个装满猫砂的大盆突兀又显眼。

“以后你就在这……嗯，解决问题。”

黑猫抬头看看他，又低头看看那个盆，目光高高低低地来回绕了好几圈儿，最终终于放弃似的走上前去，两只前爪踩上盆的边缘，脑袋往盆里探了探。

Sherlock觉得他几乎都能听见一声认命的叹息。

黑猫鼻尖试探地碰了碰那盆猫砂的表面，然后慢慢地走进盆里，轻轻刨了刨，发出沙拉沙拉的响声。

然后它抬起头，看着Sherlock，有气无力地叫了一声。

Sherlock突然一阵没来由的心疼。

他看见那黑猫的眼神又无助又无奈，看起来有种明明绝望却又不得不接受的悲惨。

他突然想起Jim Moriarty——还是人的时候的Jim Moriarty——在巴茨医院楼顶上的时候的样子。

他距离自己那么近。他就在自己面前。他的眼睛是深邃的棕褐色，他的瞳孔里面是那天满天的阴云。

他说，不，你不是我。他说，谢谢你，Sherlock。他握起自己的手。他说，去救你的朋友吧。他说，我祝福你。

他伴着枪声向后倒去。

他的血液是刺眼的鲜红。他脸上的微笑僵硬而扭曲。

他的眼神是认命的绝望。

Sherlock觉得胃里一阵翻腾。

快速地闭眼，睁眼。黑猫还在那里，站在一盆猫砂里，眼神无奈又无助地看着自己。

“……”

他突然觉得胸口一阵堵得慌。

“……你……不、不用勉强用这玩意儿。”

他干巴巴地说，然后很快地转身，走出洗手间。

他听见身后一阵轻微的沙沙响动。

他没有回头。他突然很怕看见那双橙黄色的眼睛。

——我会努力适应那东西。

Sherlock看着自己的电脑屏幕，光标在这句话的末尾一闪一闪。

黑猫蹲坐在电脑边上，尾巴贴着身体圈成一个圆弧。

“……不，其实你……”

Sherlock咽了咽口水。

他怎么会忘了，他和Jim Moriarty是那么相像。他们聪明，孤傲，同时又有着极强的自尊心——若变成猫的是他，他怎么能容忍别人强迫自己去适应……那种东西？

“……不，不用那样做。”

他别扭地说。

黑猫的尾巴尖上下摇了两下。

他并不能理解这代表了什么。他并不能理解这一切都代表了什么。

在他的认知里，若是还是人的Jim Moriarty受到了这样的对待，说不定过不了多久，哪里就会出现一个炸药包，然后那华丽的声音会在电话里告诉自己——honey我送了你一个小礼物。如果那个炸药包“刚刚好”出现在John或者Lestrade或者Hudson太太身边那就更可以理解了。

而现在，黑猫Jim Moriarty却没有任何愤怒的举动。它只是告诉自己，它会努力适应。

这让他觉得不能理解。

他又想起那个眼神——黑猫的，Jim Moriarty的。

他心里一阵翻涌的愧疚。

“呃……”

Sherlock有些艰难地再度开口。

“我是说……”

他努力地拼凑着自己的词句。

“我……我想我那样做可能不太……不太妥当。你……”

黑猫没听他说完就动起来，回到键盘上又按下几个字。

——反正我现在是只猫。

“但你……”

——如果，

黑猫又敲下这个词，然后回头看看他，之后继续踩着键盘。

——做一只猫需要这样的话。

Sherlock哑口无言。

屏幕上的字苍白而贫瘠，Sherlock在那白底黑字间看不出任何情绪。

在猫的表情上也看不出来。

他不知道Jim到底是怎么想的。

他觉得有点难受。

黑猫还蹲在电脑旁边，很淡然地看着他。

他抿抿唇，有些不自觉地慢慢伸出手。

黑猫不动，不躲不闪。

他的指尖在碰触到黑猫的额头的时候微微顿了一下，然后轻轻地将整个手掌抚上去。

那触感毛绒而温暖。

黑猫在他的抚摸下微微眯起了眼睛。

“Jim。”

他一下下抚着它的额头，轻声说。

“我会尽快帮你找到变回来的方法。”

黑猫的眼睛睁开，然后又闭上。

没有任何回应。

电脑由于长时间无人操作自动进入待机状态，屏幕一下黑了下去。

Sherlock听见黑猫鼻腔里发出的细微的哼鸣。


	3. 03

§3

除了在某些方面有些困难以外（比如猫砂，Sherlock现在已经不和Jim提这件事儿了），在很多时候，Sherlock总觉得，其实Jim挺享受当一只猫的生活。

黑猫Jim每天白天会睡很久，不睡的时候喜欢在屋子里面转悠，时不时的到自己的脚底下蹭一蹭，昂起脖子大爷一样的让自己帮它挠痒痒。它还喜欢和自己一起出去买东西——托它的福，自己已经几乎变成全伦敦唯一一个会出去遛猫的人了——它会和自己并排走，有时甚至趴到自己的肩膀上，然后在超市里面对于他们要买的东西指手画……画爪，尾巴摇晃起来还时不时的蹭到自己的后脖颈。而到了晚上，它会自己出去。Sherlock不知道它到底去了哪里——虽然他可以演绎出来，但他实在没有对着一只猫动用演绎法的兴趣——他只是见过有一次它叼回来一只断了脖子的麻雀，而它将这解释为“不能杀人玩只能杀点儿别的解解闷儿”。然后它早上会打着呵欠回来，回来之后又开始倒头大睡，开始新的一天。

它的日子过得充实又悠闲——就像一只真正的猫一样。

所以，从很多方面来说，Sherlock真的觉得，Jim真的挺享受当一只猫的生活的。

但他毕竟不是一只真的猫。

Sherlock看着在沙发上的阳光里睡成一团的黑猫，想。

他是Jim，Jim Moriarty，一个标标准准的人类。以前是，虽然现在不是，可以后也终将再一次是。

虽然自己到现在为止还没有查出这种奇异现象发生的原因，以及怎样让它变回来的方法。不过总有一天会的。

……但是。

Sherlock看着黑猫。

下午的阳光总是很好，充足却又不强烈，从窗口斜斜地照进来。

黑猫的毛在阳光下闪着锃亮的光。

它的睡颜安详。有细微的呼噜声被阳光融化在空气里。

Jim看起来对于如何变回来的调查并不积极。

Sherlock听着那些安稳的呼噜声，微微不解地皱眉。

每次自己在做调查的时候，总会将Jim叫到旁边一起。但每次Jim不是心不在焉，就是干脆睡了过去，对于调查总是显得兴趣缺缺。

他问过它：“难道你不想变回来吗？”

而Jim的回答总是：“你找到方法了吗？”

这句反问总是能结束掉自己所有的疑问，但是后来他仔细一想，又觉得不对。虽然自己一直没有查到如何让它变回来的方法，可这和自己问它的问题根本不是一回事——它从来就没有正面回答过自己的问题。

黑猫还在睡，睡在洒在沙发上的下午温暖的阳光里。它的黑毛锃亮地发着光。它的呼噜声安稳而绵长。

Sherlock走过去，在它的身边坐下。

沙发在他坐下的时候陷了下去，不大的动静却让Jim微微睁开了眼。

它的橙黄色眼睛在阳光下颜色发浅，竟像极了他真正的人类时候的眼眸的模样。

Sherlock清清嗓子。

“Jim。”

他叫它。

黑猫软绵绵地哼唧了一声，似乎是美梦被打断而很不情愿。

“我刚才想了一下，发现你其实始终没回答我，”

Sherlock自顾自地说，完全不顾黑猫睡眼惺忪的模样。

“你难道不想变回来吗？”

黑猫的回答是一声呜噜噜的哼鸣，然后再一次闭上眼睛。

它用行动无视了这个问题。

Sherlock有些不满。他伸手，弹了一下黑猫的额头。

“Jim。”

他强硬地叫它。

黑猫因为吃痛，再一次睁开眼。

“回答问题。”

而这一次黑猫的回答，是直接瞪了它一眼，然后站起来，将身子优雅地转了一圈，换了个背对他的方向，躺下蜷成一团。

继续睡。

“……Jim！”

Sherlock有点生气了。

“别这样，我知道你其实并不缺这几分钟的睡眠。”

他盯着黑猫的脊背，大声说。

“你总是这样，调查的时候采取不合作的态度，现在又回避我的问题——你到底在想什么，Jim？”

黑猫的尾巴像是赶苍蝇状地来回扫了两下，颇有种送客的意味。

Sherlock有点起急。

他不管不顾地伸手拖住黑猫的两只前爪，将它凌空拖了起来。

黑猫的前爪被他拖得直直地向前支愣着。它半眯着双眼，一种爱答不理的神态。

“Jim。我不懂。”

Sherlock前后摇了摇它。它的眼睛睁大了一点。

“你变成了猫，你来找我，你和我住在一起，不就是为了让我帮你找到变回来的方法吗。”

他说，语气里面甚至没有疑问。

“但你为什么，”

他停下来，短暂地想了想，最终直接问出口：

“你为什么……不想变回来？”

黑猫的眼睛终于睁圆了。

那双橙黄色的眼睛映着阳光，晶莹如同琥珀。

透明而干净，没有任何杂质。

那样单纯……单纯而无辜。

Sherlock心里颤了一下。

他在一瞬间，又看见Jim的脸出现在眼前——这次是在实验室，他们初相遇的时候——Jim的表情羞涩而紧张，他的眼睛亮而纯，里面的炽热甚至让他觉得灼伤。

他猛地回神。

黑猫还被自己举在手里。它的眼睛亮而纯。

阳光一下变得炽热。

Sherlock却突然觉得身上一阵冷。他不知道为什么。

黑猫冲他悠悠地叫了一声。

“喵……”

但他不能理解这一声表达了什么意思。

他的笔电没有开，而他甚至有些不敢直视那双橙黄色的、在阳光下显出浅咖色的琥珀般的猫眼。

他不意间手上放松，黑猫马上从他手中挣脱出来，跳到旁边的另一个沙发上，舔着自己被弄乱的毛。

那个沙发背对着阳光。黑猫在上面的阴影中，显得捉摸不定。

Sherlock握了握自己的还留有黑猫独特的温热体温的双手。

然后他站起来，向卧室走去。

他或许该继续研究如何让Jim变回来的方法了。

他能感觉到，黑猫的目光从沙发上的阴影而来，黏在自己的背上。

那么热，那么冷。

他没有回头。

他走进卧室，关上了房门。


	4. 04

§4

黑猫Jim变得越来越粘人了。

Sherlock记得，它刚来的时候，是很矜持的。它总是和自己保持着一定的距离，睡觉时自己找一个沙发团起来，顶多会在自己的脚边转一转，表示想吃东西或者想要自己帮它挠一挠脖子。

然而渐渐的，事情就变得不一样了。

不知从什么时候开始，Jim就变得越来越粘着自己了。它会特意在自己面前喵喵叫，以此来获得自己的关注；它有时还会在自己面前打滚儿，身体翻过来覆过去的扭成一团，这让自己总有一种莫名被调戏的感觉；它还愈发的喜欢和自己趴在一起——自己看电视的时候，它就会凑着自己的大腿趴在自己身边，脑袋在自己的大腿上蹭来蹭去，似乎是在要求抚摸。而当自己真的去抚摸它的时候，它就会眯起眼睛，会发出满足的呼噜声；它甚至已经开始在晚上睡觉的时候爬上自己的床，钻进被窝里趴在自己旁边，贴着自己的胸口睡——更有一次，自己醒来的时候，发现它正压在自己肚子上睡得雷打不动！

这些事情全是Sherlock根本不曾想到的。他明白不管Jim现在多么像一只猫——或者说，就是一只猫——但他毕竟还是Jim Moriarty，他从未想到过它会真的像一只宠物猫一样粘着他这个“主人”不放，他从未觉得他们会真的变得像“主人”和“宠物”那样亲昵。

——可事实上是，他们确实愈发的亲昵起来了。

这让Sherlock感到困惑。他不知道Jim是怎么想的，他有时甚至都以为Jim是不是真的慢慢地失去了作为一个人的记忆而真的变成了一只宠物猫——当然，这种猜测在每次Jim用爪子按着他的笔电写出流畅的句子以和自己交流的时候便会被自己干脆地否定掉。

毕竟没有一只正常的猫会用键盘敲人话，不是吗？

但真正让他感到困惑的，并不只有Jim的想法。

而是自己。

他发现，自己似乎也越发的喜欢上了黑猫的亲密了。

在黑猫Jim来到自己家以前的近30年的人生里，他从未觉得自己会对除人类以外的活物产生除了“实验道具”以外的感情——说实话，即使是对人类，他也觉得对自己来说大部分只不过是实验道具一样的存在。他觉得自己从不会对猫猫狗狗这样的生物产生喜爱之情，他觉得那简直不可理喻。

但Jim似乎让他改变了。

虽然一开始，他可能并不习惯黑猫对自己的那些过于亲近的举动，但时间长了，他发现自己好像习惯了——习惯了，并且……也许，可能，喜欢上了。

他发现自己开始在黑猫对着他叫的时候，和他进行没有任何营养的对话，比如“你怎么了？”“好好，我一会就和你玩”之类的；他也会在黑猫在他面前打滚儿的时候蹲下来，拍拍它的脑袋，握握它的小爪儿，毫无意义地叫着它“Jim”，看它明亮的眼睛滴溜溜地看着自己；他在每次坐上沙发的时候会不自觉地期待着大腿旁边那一坨毛茸茸软绵绵的触感，若感觉不到还会觉得有些寂寞；他甚至在每天睡觉的时候会特意在被子角上搭出一个不大的小洞，刚好方便黑猫钻进来——更不用提那一次，当他早上醒来发现黑猫正趴在自己肚子上睡得香甜的时候，自己竟然微笑着不动，就那样浑身僵直着一直等到黑猫睡醒！

他不知道自己这是怎么了。一方面，他真心地享受黑猫的陪伴，喜欢着和黑猫待在一起的时光；但另一方面，他心里也明镜似的知道，Jim Moriarty就是Jim Moriarty，不可能永远是一只黑猫。他总有一天会变回来，变回一个独立的人，然后……

离开自己。

他的心里咯噔一下。

他觉得自己已经开始动摇。动摇着想：

——如果Jim可以一直这样，不离开……

一直处于待机状态的电脑屏幕突然一下子亮了起来，过于刺眼的白色光线让Sherlock一下回神。

他眨眨眼。

屏幕上是几个打开的网页，上面全部是他正在进行的调查。人类兽化、物种突变……等等晦涩的关键词让他一瞬间感到一种没来由的烦躁。

他啪的一声将电脑盖扣上，那些进行到一半的调查就那样被拍死在了那黑色的小盒子底下。

他揉揉眉心，低头。

Jim正在他的腿上睡着，下巴搁在两只前爪上，就像一只真正的猫。

他伸手，轻柔地摸了摸黑猫的脑袋。

黑猫没有醒，只是耳朵快速地晃了两下。

Sherlock无声地长长地叹息。

“Jim。”

他轻轻地说，不知是说给仍在梦中的黑猫听，还是说给自己听，

“如果，”

他慢慢地，一个一个词地组织着自己的语言，

“我说，我不希望你变回来了……咳。”

没说完，他变自己干笑了两声，将后面的话全部咽了回去。

“不，这不对。”

他自己对自己说，肯定的，干巴巴的。

“你是Jim，Jim Moriarty，是我的宿敌，我不能……”

他抚摸着黑猫的脑袋的动作不自然地停了下来。

“我不能忘了我们之间的关系，不能忘了你住在这里的缘由，不能。”

他几度重复了几遍“不能”这个词，似是在念什么清规戒律。

“是的。你需要变回来，你需要离开，而我现在需要尽快查清让你变回来的方法，我们的关系不会因此有什么改变，不会。”

他顿了顿，毫无语调起伏地问道：

“你也是这么想的，对吧，Jim。Jim Moriarty。”

黑猫仍然在睡，没有一点儿反应。

Sherlock再次叹息。

“我会尽快查明这一切的，尽快让这一段尴尬的经历结束。”

他说着，再度打开了自己的电脑。

屏幕上的白色光让他眼底生疼。

他晃了晃脑袋，再度将目光聚集在那刚才被拍在黑暗中的文字上面。

他机械地一行一行读着那些字句，他觉得自己身上的肌肉僵硬而酸痛。

他没有选择停下。

一会之后，他感到黑猫沉默地从他的腿上跳下去，隐在了不知什么地方的黑暗中。


	5. 05

§5

Mycroft坐在他每次来都会坐的的那个沙发上，翘着二郎腿。

他的黑色雨伞斜靠在沙发的把手上。

“我不知道你居然还有养宠物的耐心。Sherlock。”

他看着趴在Sherlock腿上的黑猫，眼神玩味。

Sherlock坐在他对面的沙发上，下意识地伸手摸了摸黑猫的头。

黑猫抬头，看了他一眼，然后又转回头去，看向Mycroft的方向。

Sherlock看见Mycroft还在看它。他突然觉得有些不爽，也有些不安。

他挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“你来干什么，Mycroft。”

他说，不想让话题再停留在黑猫上。

Mycroft终于将目光从猫的身上移开，转而看向自己。

“实际上，我来是想告诉你，Sherlock，”

Mycroft说着，从西装上衣的内衬口袋里面掏出一张照片递过来，

“我们找到了这个。”

Sherlock接过照片，快速地扫了一眼。

然后愣住了。

“……这是……”

“如你所见，”

Mycroft的语气波澜不惊，似乎是在谈论伦敦多雨的天气一样稀松平常，

“Moriarty的尸体。”

Sherlock握着照片的手指更加用力了些。他看见自己的拇指盖有些发白。

他费了很大的力气才没有让自己直接去看自己腿上的黑猫——他知道Mycroft的观察能力并不逊于自己。

而黑猫在他的腿上，一点动静也没有。它甚至没有抬头看自己。

Sherlock尽量让自己看起来平静。

他不动声色地将照片放回到面前的茶几上，再次看向Mycroft。

“在哪里找到的？”

“市郊一处很隐秘的私人住所。”

Mycroft答道。

“看样子是他那天在楼顶上饮弹后特意安排他的人将他的尸体运到那里去的。一直没有下葬，保存的很完好。”

“……哦。”

Sherlock点头，说不清楚现在自己心里是什么感觉，也不知道自己应该是什么感觉。

他向来不善于处理情感。尤其是现在奔涌在他心头的这种复杂的情感。

他清清嗓子。

“那……很好。”

他说，努力让自己的声音显得真诚。

“确定他死了，对我们有益无害。”

他感到黑猫的尾巴晃了一下，尾巴尖轻轻扫过他的肚子。

Mycroft又看了黑猫一眼。

“……”

Sherlock有些紧张地盯着Mycroft。他总觉得Mycroft似乎看出了点儿什么。可他并不能确定。

不过最终，Mycroft并没有再多问什么，只是站起身，表示还有事情需要马上离开。

Sherlock没有起身相送——他从来不会这样“礼遇”Mycroft。然而他却在Mycroft即将踏出大门的那一刹那，突然张口叫住他：

“Mycroft。”

Mycroft身形停在那里，回头看着他。

“还有什么事？”

“……Moriarty的尸体，”

Sherlock想了想，说，

“他的尸体，我很感兴趣。帮我留好。我想有机会拿来解剖。”

“……”

Mycroft对他挑了一下眉。他有些看不透这个细微的表情其中包含了什么。

“如果你需要。”

Mycroft留下这句话，便大步离开。

Sherlock听着门外的动静，待到Mycroft的脚步声彻底消失，他才松了一口气，随后迅速地抓起放在茶几上的那张照片。

Jim Moriarty的尸体完好地躺在一副棺材里，看起来仍然有着生命一般。

“Jim。”

他将那张照片拿到黑猫的面前，让它看。

“这是怎么回事？”

他这样问。但他觉得他想问的并不是这个意思。

——他当然看得出来现在的情况是什么样的：Jim Moriarty死了，尸体还完好的保存着，可黑猫Jim还活着，活生生地趴在自己的腿上和自己一起看这张Mycroft送来的照片——情况其实再清楚不过，也许是发生了一些科学无法解释的事情使得Jim Moriarty的灵魂或是什么东西跑到了一只猫身上，起码是发生了类似这样的事件，才出现了眼前的这种看起来荒谬的事实。这一点，只需要多加加以调查，并不是什么难以理解的事情。

而他想问的，并不是这回事。

黑猫从他腿上跳开，跳到茶几上蹲下，瞪着橙黄色的大眼睛看着自己。

“你不可能不知道，”

Sherlock回看着它，冷冷地说：

“你不可能不知道，你的尸体被完好地保留了下来。”

对，他想问的其实是这个——他很确定Jim一早就知道自己的尸体被完好的保存着，但他却从未想过要告诉自己。

“为什么不和我说。”

他语调平直地问，

“为什么瞒着我。Jim。”

而Jim只是蹲坐在茶几上，看着他，一动不动。

Sherlock只能看到它的那双橙黄的圆眼睛里眼波流转，百转千回。

但他读不懂那到底包含了些什么。

他只觉得自己心里有一把暗火在闷闷地烧，烧得他的胸口郁结着一团团散不去的灰。

他甚至不知道这团火燃烧的原因是Jim瞒着他而使得调查一直无法顺利进行下去，还是Jim有事瞒着他这件事本身。

黑猫还在看着他，用眼睛表达他看不懂的东西。

他抿抿嘴唇。

“你等着，我去拿我的电脑来。”

他说罢便起身，大步走去卧室去取他的笔电。

当他经过黑猫身边的时候，他突然觉得它的身形是那样渺小，那样单薄。

——Sherlock。

而当他将打开了空白word文档的电脑放在黑猫面前时，黑猫努力敲在电脑上的第一个词竟然是他的名字。

这实际上毫无意义，既费时又费力，还起不到任何作用。

可这偏偏就让Sherlock的心脏猛地抽了一下。

他似乎听见Jim的声音，那浑厚华丽的声音叫着自己的名字——Sherlock。

黑猫看了他一眼。它的双眼那样亮。

Sherlock快速地眨眨眼，眨掉浮现在自己眼前的Jim的脸庞。

黑猫转回身去，继续一个一个字母地敲击着。

——我确实从来到你这里的时候就知道我自己的身体还在。

这句话有点长，费了它很长的时间。

Sherlock觉得那无形的烟味有些呛了。

“那你为什么不告诉我。你要知道如果你从一开始就告诉我，调查的进展可能就不是现在这样毫无头绪了。”

他快速平直地说。

黑猫看了看他，随即转过身去，慢慢地敲出一行字：

——你那么希望我变回来吗，Sherlock？

它坚持地费劲地将Sherlock的名字敲击到最后。虽然这依然似乎没有什么意义。

Sherlock一下愣住了。

他不知道这个问题的答案。他真的不知道。他甚至无暇去思考这个问题实际上和自己刚才问它的问题并没有什么相干。

他愣愣地看着黑猫，不作声。

黑猫的眼睛纯洁而无辜，就像当年的Jim from IT。

Sherlock觉得矛盾，矛盾又困惑。

而黑猫又开始继续敲击键盘。

——如果我真的变回来了，你

敲到这里，它的动作却突然戛然而止了。

光标在“你”的后面出现，消失，出现，消失。闪烁的频率就像暧昧不明的对白。

Sherlock觉得被噎了一下。

“我……？”

他问。

而黑猫只是回头看了他一眼。只一眼，却让他感觉到一种穿透一般的……哀伤。

然后他看见黑猫就那样跳下茶几，慢慢地走向另一个方向的客房。

他的背影落寞而寂寥，就像一滴从鼻尖滴落的黑墨，晕开一片突兀而模糊的沉重。

Sherlock突然又想起了那一天，在巴茨医院的天台，Jim抬头，在那么近的距离看着自己。

他说，不，你不是我。

他说，Sherlock，祝福你，再见。

光标还在那个“你”字的后面欲言又止地一闪一闪，那突然停住的语句那样突兀，就像一声阴天下的枪响，就像那声枪响后的苍白的沉默。

Sherlock感到一阵极度的不安。

“Jim。”

他张口，用有些发涩的声音急促地叫了一声它的名字。

黑猫的身形一滞，却没有回头。

最终，他眼睁睁地看着它闪入那间从来没有人用过的客房，没有再出来。


	6. 06

§6

之后几天，黑猫Jim都不再缠着Sherlock。不仅不缠着，甚至连出现都不怎么出现了。

它不再和Sherlock一起在沙发上看电视，不再在晚上睡觉的时候钻进Sherlock的被窝，它只是每天很自觉地待在那个总是空荡荡的客房里，只有吃东西的时候才会默不做声地出来，匆匆吃完东西便又回到房间。

屋子里一下安静了下来。

Sherlock总觉得这安静得有些太过了。

没有了黑猫的叫声、哼唧声、呼噜声的家里实在安静得不像话。这让Sherlock开始怀念起总是蹭在自己脚边的那一团软绵绵的温暖体温。

他想念和黑猫Jim每天黏在一起的日子。他无法否认地喜欢那样。

于是，经过几天的冷战，Sherlock终于忍不住准备和Jim谈谈。

这天上午，他抱着电脑小心翼翼地走进了黑猫所在的客房。

黑猫醒了，此时正蹲坐在窗台上，目不转睛地瞧着窗外。

听见Sherlock进来的声响，它的耳朵微微一颤，然后回过头来。

背着光，Sherlock觉得它的眼眸发暗，仿佛一个看不见谜底的谜。

“呃，Jim，”

Sherlock说，拍拍手里的手提电脑，

“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

黑猫没有动，蹲在窗台上就像一个石雕的装饰品。

Sherlock觉得它似乎在问自己“谈什么？”。他没有理由的就是这么觉得。

“嗯，谈谈……谈谈关于你到底要不要变回来的事情。”

他说。

他是慎重地思考了很久，才决定要和Jim谈这件事情的。

这两天，Jim不理他的时候，他其实一直在想最近发生的事，关于Jim，关于黑猫Jim，关于自己和黑猫Jim。

他发现，自己犯了一个很大的错误。

他一直不能理解的是，Jim变成了一只黑猫来找自己，让自己帮它找到变回来的方法，但却为什么一点都不配合调查，也不告诉自己它的人类的身体还完好的保留着的事实。

但他这两天突然想明白了，自己到底错在哪儿。

——Jim从一开始就没有提出过要让自己帮它变回来。

确实，Jim来到自己家以后，确实主动提出要住下。但要不要变回来这件事，它从来就没有提过。

一直以来，都只有自己以为它想要变回来，然后自以为是地做着各种各样的调查。

这么想来，与其说Jim是不配合调查，不如说它根本不想让自己调查。

它压根就不想变回来。

Sherlock得出这个结论的时候不得不说是吃了一惊。

但是很快，他便冷静了下来，开始快速地分析。

他不知道Jim到底为什么就想一直当一只猫。但是，若这个结论没错——也就是说，Jim确实就想一直当一只猫了——那么接下来该怎么办？

继续调查，逼着他变回来吗？且不说真的变回来之后会发生什么，单是这个假设Sherlock便不想接受。

他不想要逼着Jim去做他不想做的事。

他无法忘记黑猫那无辜的哀伤的眼神。

那么，如果真的Jim以后就一直是一只猫了，那又该如何？

它也许会一直住在自己这里，由自己养着，就像一个真正的贴心的宠物那样。它会每天和自己一起干活，逛街，吃饭，睡觉。它会每天都和自己在一起，亲密无间。

就像一直以来的那样。

……Sherlock不得不承认，他觉得这样也不赖。或者说，很好。非常好。

他发现，或许他和Jim在这一点上有着相同的意见：

——这样就好。

所以，现在，他站在这里，抱着自己的笔电，对黑猫说：

“来吧，让我们谈谈你要不要变回来的事。”

黑猫和他无声地对望了一会儿，然后跳下窗台，又跳上书桌。

Sherlock马上把自己的笔电放在了书桌上。

他一边打开一个空白文档，一边对黑猫说：

“我不逼你。”

黑猫的脑袋歪了一下，看起来是有些吃惊。

Sherlock继续道：

“我不逼你变回来，Jim。”

他说，将打开好的电脑稍微向Jim的方向移了移，

“因为我发现从一开始你就不那么想——我说的对吗？”

黑猫愣了愣，随即用爪子简短地按了一个字母“Y”。

Sherlock会意地点点头。

“那么，如果你真的不想变回来的话，那么就这样吧。”

他看着黑猫，很自然地道。

“你以一只猫的形态这样下去，抛弃Jim Moriarty的身份，住在我这里。我给你提供食宿，你……你就安心住着就行。这样，是你想要的吗？”

黑猫的样子看起来惊讶极了。

它快速地在键盘上敲击起来。

——你没有意见？

“没有。”

Sherlock即刻答道，多少显得有些急迫。

会不会太明显了，他想。自己其实也很喜欢这样，什么的。

黑猫的尾巴尖上下摇了两摇。

——那很好，我们统一了。

它敲击着键盘，“说”道。

Sherlock挑眉。

“我也是这么认为的，Jim。”

他说，想了想，又似是以防万一般地问道：

“不过，你这样真的可以么。……我不知道做一只猫到底什么感觉，不过肯定还是有很多不方便。你真的不想再变回来了么。”

黑猫这次的回答稍微延迟了几秒，不过它还是很快地敲击道：

——没关系。

它停了停。

——这样……就好。

“……如果你真的是这样认为的话。”

Sherlock尽量让自己的语气听起来平静，虽然他确实觉得有那么一点开心。

……很开心。

黑猫没有再打字，只是冲他点了点头。

Sherlock微微向上勾了勾嘴角。

“那……那好。”

他总结性地说道。

“那我们就达成共识，我不再找帮你变回来的方案，而你就一直这样以猫的身份住在我这里。”

黑猫再度点头。

Sherlock终于忍不住，伸手摸了摸它的脑袋。

黑猫微微眯起眼，俯下脑袋享受他的抚摸。

他觉得现在心情好极了。

“……哦对了，Jim。”

他突然想起来什么似的，说道，

“其实我现在还有一点没想明白。”

他说，顺着黑猫脊背上的毛。

“你到底为什么不想变回来？”

黑猫的身体在他的手掌下僵了一下。

“喵——”

它抬头看着自己，长长地叫了一声。

“……我不懂。”

Sherlock皱皱眉，说，并瞟了瞟旁边的电脑。

而黑猫却并没有选择打字。

它只是又冲自己叫了一声。

“……Jim？”

Sherlock不解。

但黑猫却不再回答，而是直接从桌子上跳到了他的腿上。

它在他的腿上蹭了蹭，找了个合适的姿势趴了下来。

“……”

Sherlock知道这是Jim铁了心不回答，便也放弃了追问。

他只是继续一下一下摸着黑猫身上柔顺的毛，直到听到它发出细微而均匀的呼噜声。


	7. 07

§7

那之后，Sherlock和黑猫的生活过得很好，平静又安稳。

黑猫还是会像原来一样蹭着他，而他也同样享受着黑猫的陪伴。

一切和之前没有什么不同。

除了黑猫开始越来越多的蹲坐在窗台上，看着外面发呆。

Sherlock从来看不出它在看什么，在想什么。

天空辽阔而高远，黑猫的身影在窗台上逆着光，总是显得孤单而寂寞。

它看起来那么小。那么远。

那么不真实。

Sherlock说不上来这种不真实感到底是什么，但是每次这感觉涌上来的时候，总是让他觉得胸口发堵的难受。

他也问过，问过黑猫它到底在想些什么。

可是它只在电脑上简短地敲下一句“没什么”便结束了这段对话。

摆明了不想回答。

于是Sherlock也没有再试图深究过。他只是注意到黑猫这样的次数越来越多，而时间越来越长。

这天他早上起床的时候，又看到黑猫蹲坐在客厅窗户的窗台上向外张望。

外面天气阴沉，看起来似乎要下雨。

屋子里面因为光线不足而阴暗着。黑猫蹲在窗台上就像一尊冰冷的石像。

Sherlock拿着手机的手又握紧了些，手机的棱角硌着他的手心让他觉得有些说不上来的难受。

不疼，但就是难受得很。

他抿了抿嘴唇，用早晨特有的有些哑的嗓音喊了一声：

“Jim。”

黑猫回过头，橙黄色的眼睛在窗外的一片乌云下亮眼得可怕。

Sherlock有种被扎了一下的感觉，些微的刺痛感扩散在身体不知什么地方。

他又下意识地握了握手中的手机。

“Jim。”

他说，看着黑猫，似乎有些犹豫，但最后还是说了出来。

“Mycroft发短信问我，你的尸体要怎么处理。”

当Sherlock把车停在伦敦市郊一家秘密医院的时候，天气比刚才已经更阴沉了些。

整个世界显得窄而压抑。

Sherlock把车熄火，解下安全带，然后转头看向副驾驶座上的黑猫。

黑猫也回头看着他。

他看不出它的表情。

“你确定要这么做？”

Sherlock问。

黑猫耳朵抖动了两下。

“好吧。”

Sherlock说，随即伸手，把黑猫抱进怀里。

“如果你坚持这样。”

他说，开门，下车。

他觉得车外的空气确实有些冷了。他浑身打了个哆嗦。

Jim的尸体被保存在一间特殊的房间一具特制的棺材里面。

他就躺在那里，完好无损的。面容安详，仿佛只是睡下而已。

他甚至还穿着那身灰色Westwood西装。

Sherlock在看到他的那一瞬间，觉得似乎被什么东西击中了一般，有种强烈的不真实感。

——不真实感。

Jim死了。吞枪自尽的，就在自己面前。而他的尸体现在就摆在自己面前。冰冷的，没有任何生命迹象的尸体，昭示着他已经死亡的信息。

然而Jim还活着，作为一只黑猫活着。它和自己天天生活在一起，会和自己一起吃饭睡觉逛街，也会用电脑和自己进行交流。它活着，确确实实地活着。

黑猫在他的怀里一阵挣扎，跳了下去。

Sherlock有些发愣地看着它慢慢地走到放那具尸体的棺材边，一个纵身跳到棺材的边沿上，蹲下，向里看。

活着的Jim在看死了的Jim。这就像一幅荒诞电影里面出现的场景，带着强烈的冲击性撞进Sherlock的脑海。

不真实感。太强烈的不真实感让Sherlock一阵无所适从。

他甚至开始在想，到底哪个才是Jim。两个都是，抑或两个都不是？

黑猫从棺材边沿上跳下来，走回自己脚边，抬头看着自己，喵地叫了一声。

Sherlock这才回过神来。

他低头看着黑猫，眨眨眼。

“你……这样就行了？”

黑猫点点头。

“你确定……”

Sherlock做了个吞咽的动作。他突然觉得有些口干舌燥。他觉得言语莫名地变得有些困难起来。

“……你确定要把你自己的身体埋了吗？”

黑猫没有动作，只是那样继续那样直勾勾地看着他。

Sherlock在那双橙黄色的眼睛里面看见决绝。

但他不确定除了决绝之外，还有没有一些别的东西。

“如果埋了……”

他说。

“如果埋了，你可能就再也没有任何可能变回人类。你应该明白这一点。”

黑猫依然只是那样看着他。一动不动。

Sherlock觉得那眼神决绝如同利刃。他再一次感到刺痛。

他明白它是在对自己说它已经决定了。

——可是。

他插在风衣口袋里面的手掌握成拳，指甲戳着掌心的皮肤。

可是。

他低头看看黑猫，又抬头看看放在那棺材里的那具尸体。

他的拳头松开又握紧。

“我不能那么做。”

他说出这句话的同时，看见黑猫的眼神由决绝变成了震惊。

“喵。”

黑猫冲他短促地叫了一声。他想他一定是在问为什么。

为什么。

Sherlock缓缓地闭眼，又睁眼。

黑猫在他面前，尸体也在他面前。

作为猫的Jim活着，作为人的Jim死去。

作为猫的Jim将继续和自己在一起，作为人的Jim将被彻底的埋葬。

他突然觉得，不对。哪里错了。

他不能这么做。他不能。

——为什么。

黑猫还在看着他，用眼神质问着他这个问题。

他不回答。他也在心里问着自己。

黑猫看着他。他看着黑猫。

他看着那具尸体。

不真实感。

他觉得身上一阵麻痹，如同被电流击中。

太过赤裸而强烈的不真实感。

他突然觉得，黑猫Jim活着，可那不是真的活着。

人Jim死着，可那也不是真的死着。

黑猫Jim和自己在一起，可那不是真正的在一起。

人Jim不和自己在一起，和那不是真正的不在一起。

黑猫Jim和自己那样亲密，可那不是真正的亲密。

人Jim从未和自己亲密过，可那……

那又是什么？

极度扭曲的违和感让Sherlock思绪从未有过地乱成一团。

他闭上眼睛，在一团乱麻一般的思绪里面寻找解脱。

直到他抓住了那团乱麻的线头。

他睁眼，蹲下，让自己能够更好地看进黑猫的眼睛。

“Jim。”

他说，声音在空旷的房间里面回响，有种荒凉的意味。

“你有没有想过，”

他呼吸，听自己的声音散落在房间的各个角落。

“如果你变回了人，到底会怎么样？”

他看到黑猫的身子细微地抖了一下。

“你一定想过，对吧。”

他对黑猫说。

“如果你没有想过，你怎么会这么不想变回去。”

他觉得黑猫浑身都僵硬了起来。

他看到它的眼底有什么东西在剧烈地晃动着。

“你觉得，”

他说，看着黑猫眼中的决绝被自己的言语剥落成一片片的碎片。

可他忍不住，他忍不住说下去。

他忍不住说出他终于找到了的真相：

“你觉得，如果你变回去了，就不能像一只猫一样……和我在一起。”

黑猫浑身都在抖，它的眼神几乎可以说是绝望的。

它冲Sherlock叫了一声，那声音几乎可以说得上是支离破碎。

Sherlock觉得那破碎的欠片一片片地全部扎进了自己心里。

“Jim。”

他说，伸手想去抚摸黑猫的头。

黑猫却一步退后，躲了开去。

他的手僵在半空。

“Jim。”

他有些急切地唤了一声。

“不，别这样，”

他看着黑猫有些乍起的毛，急急解释道，

“我并没有说……我并没有说这不好，”

他说，将手掌向Jim微微靠近了些。

“我只是想说……我只是想说，”

他顿了顿。

“为什么变回人，就不能和我在一起呢？”

他的声音飘在空荡的房间。

他的指尖停在黑猫额前一点点的距离。

黑猫却再一次躲开了他的手。它颤抖着冲他大声地长长地叫了一声，甚至有些声嘶力竭。

可他不明白这是什么意思。

他只能冲他皱起眉。

“Jim？”

黑猫在几秒后，慢慢地伸出爪子，开始在他面前的地上比划起来。

他看出来那是在划字母的形状。

于是他耐着性子，看黑猫将那些字母一个一个地比划出来，然后他再将它们一个一个地拼起来。

在一片过于沉闷的长时间的沉默后，他将那些单字拼成了一句话：

——你真的这么认为吗？

Sherlock愣了一下。

“我……”

而黑猫却没等他回答，再一次一笔一划地用爪子拼起单字来。

这一次仍然是一句不长的话。

——那可不是一只猫。

Sherlock觉得被人用闷棍打了一下般，彻底沉默了。

他再次看向那具尸体。

Jim躺在那里，苍白而冰冷。

他将视线收回。

Jim站在他面前，鲜活而温暖。

他闭上眼。

他看见Jim一次次将他逼上绝路。

他看见Jim蜷成一团，趴在自己的膝盖上。

他看见Jim倒在一片血泊。

他看见Jim睡在自己身边。

一切太过不真实，却又真实得那么可怕。

他甚至用手扶住了额头。

“……我不……”

他在一片冲撞的画面中觉得眩晕。

“我不知道……”

他喃喃着，睁开眼。

却只看到黑猫踩着摇晃而沉重的步伐，向门外走去的背影。

他听到大雨倾盆而下的声音。


	8. 08

§8

天色阴沉得要命，有种令人恶心的压抑。

在下雨，雨声沉默着充斥着整个世界。

Sherlock站在巴茨医院的楼顶，看到Jim站在自己面前。

——人Jim，还有黑猫Jim。

他们两个站在那里，若近若远的距离。

他们两个的眼神都聚在自己身上。

雨很大。可他们瞳孔中的光亮清晰得令人灼伤。

Sherlock站在那里，浑身湿透。说不出话，也拔不动步。

“Sherlock。”

他听见人Jim叫着自己，声音是那样熟悉的圆润而轻佻。

“Sherlock。”

他看见他迈动步子，向自己走来。一步一步，雨水在他的脚底破碎着飞溅。

“Sherlock。”

他觉得他越来越近，越来越近了。

“……Sher……”

却突然在自己的面前倒了下去。

他想大叫，张开嘴却发不出声音。

大雨如注。

隔着雨帘，他隐约看见Jim躺倒在地，身下鲜血流成河，被雨水抹成一片晕开的油彩。

而在他的一动不动的身体上，黑猫Jim正蹲坐着，橙黄色的双眼映着鲜血的红。

他看着它。觉得身上又燥热又冰冷。

雨更大了，天空也更加阴沉，他的视线几乎要陷入完全的黑暗。

然而他却依然能看见那双橙黄色的眼睛，直勾勾、直勾勾地盯着自己。

雨声沉默却震耳欲聋。

他在震耳欲聋的雨声中，听见黑猫的叫声。

他觉得那声叫声在他的脑袋里如同炸弹一样炸开，他眼前一片黑，浑身一阵剧烈地哆嗦。

当他再度恢复视觉的时候，他发现自己正躺在床上。而人形的Jim正坐在他的床边，看着自己。

房间里充满着温暖的如同刚烤出的面包香气的阳光。

“Sherlock。”

又是这个声音，熟悉的圆润的声音，却不再轻佻，而是那样深沉。

如同Jim此时的眼神。

Sherlock眨了眨眼睛，有些恍神。

黑猫不见了。而Jim正坐在自己面前。

“Sherlock。”

他在恍惚中听见Jim对他说。

“你发烧了，烧得很严重。”

啊，原来身上这种沉重又无力的感觉是因为发烧。他想。

“可我却什么都做不到。”

Jim说。

他开始觉得疑惑。

他想问，难道不是你一直在照顾我吗？

可他只听到Jim继续说：

“我多想……多想变回人，变回人照顾你，陪伴你。”

可你现在不就是人吗？

Sherlock看着Jim。他的目光深邃，他的表情哀伤。

Sherlock开始觉得头疼起来。

“可你真的能接受人形的我吗？”

Jim的声音开始变得奇怪起来。那些语句似乎是回荡在充满水气的房间里一般，嗡嗡地带着模模糊糊的湿气。

Sherlock觉得连Jim的脸也开始扭曲了。

他使劲眨了两下眼，却无法阻止世界的旋转。

Jim慢慢地消失了，消失在逐渐泯灭的阳光里。

不……不要走，不要消失……留下，留下！

他在心中大声地喊着，急急忙忙伸出手去抓，却只碰到一团冰冷的黑暗。

那黑暗在接触到他的指尖的同时开始迅速地膨胀扩散，很快便将他吞噬。

他在黑暗中急速下坠，下坠的同时只听到Jim消失前的那句话如同魔咒一般带着回声不停在他耳边旋转：

——你真的能接受人形的我吗？

Sherlock挣扎着睁开双眼，他看见天花板在自己的眼前一圈一圈地转。

他紧紧闭上眼，然后再睁开。

世界终于静止了。

他用尽全身力量坐了起来，脱力地靠在了床头的木板上。

该是很晚了。窗帘拉着，没有任何光亮照进来。屋里灯光昏暗。

房间里安静得可怕。

他听见细小的呼吸声从身边传来。

他转过头去，看见黑猫正蹲坐在自己的枕头旁边，一动不动地看着自己。

黑猫Jim，不是Jim。

Sherlock觉得一阵失望涌了上来。

他同时也想起了那个梦。确切地说，那些梦。

他伸手，虚弱地揉了揉眉心。

“我发烧了。”

他回忆着梦里的那些对话。没理由的，他觉得梦里的那些对话真实存在，虽然那从各个意义上来讲都是不可能的。

可它们那么真实。他无法忽视它们。

于是他回忆着，用嘶哑的嗓音慢慢地说道：

“我发烧了，你一直在我身边，对么？”

黑猫轻轻地哼了一声。

Sherlock将揉着眉心的手放下，转回头去看着黑猫。

“你觉得你什么都做不了。”

他缓慢地陈述着。

黑猫僵在那儿，没有任何反应。

“你说你希望变回来照顾我。”

他只是自顾自地说。

“你说你希望变回来，照顾我，陪伴我，你说你……”

“喵——”

黑猫大声地叫了一声，拖着长音打断了他。

而他这次却不再去疑问这声猫叫的意义。他只是在这声音未落的时候便抢着答道：

“我接受。”

黑猫彻底地愣住了。

Sherlock伸出手，却没有去抚摸黑猫，而是递到它的的面前。

“我看见你了，在梦里。真正的你。”

他继续用嘶哑的嗓音道，觉得自己干裂的上下唇瓣一下下地碰在一起。

“你问我真的可以接受人形的你吗。不是黑猫Jim，而是Jim，Jim Moriarty。你问我我可以吗。”

他喘口气，然后一字一顿道：

“我可以。”

他停了停，觉得不保险似的再一次重复道：

“我觉得，我可以接受。”

“……”

黑猫张了张嘴，发出了一声几乎微不可闻的叫声。

Sherlock轻轻上扬了一下唇角。

“不要怀疑，Jim。”

他说，发音艰难，但语气轻松。

“虽然我不知道这样说到底有多大说服力，但……但，我想，我真的可以接受……你。Jim。真正的你。”

而黑猫仍然看着他，不动，眼睛里写满犹豫。

“……”

Sherlock叹口气。

“也许是在刚才的梦里？不，也许更早些，在我发现看着现在的你时能看到真正的你的时候？……哦，不，也许比那还早，在那天巴茨的楼顶，你在我面前吞枪的那一瞬间……或许、或许更早，在游泳池……甚至是在你第一次在实验室出现在我面前的时候——对，也许就是从那时候开始，我……”

他突然词穷般停下，在自己还未有完全清醒过来的脑子里面努力搜索了一下，最后，他说：

“我就发现——但也许只是一直不想承认——你的眼神总是那样……那样烫的。”

他舔了舔自己的唇，又道：

“而我觉得，那样……并不坏。”

沉默。

沉默从他们中间点染铺散开去，铺散出黑猫眼中翻滚着的色彩。

Sherlock再次动了动他的放在黑猫面前的指尖。

“所以，Jim，”

他低声说，看进黑猫圆圆的瞳孔。

他在那瞳孔中看到自己的身影剧烈的摇晃。

“让我帮你变回来，好吗？”

许久。

昏黄的灯光浮动在房间里，荡出暧昧的光影。

黑猫终于迟疑着，迟疑着抬起了它的右爪。

然后，小心翼翼地、缓慢地放在了Sherlock的手心上。

Sherlock微笑起来，上下晃动了两下他的手。

仿佛握手。仿佛他和黑猫第一天见面时那样的握手。

“好。”

他对Jim说。

“变回来。”

也是对自己说。

“我等你。”

而黑猫则谨慎地一点点向他移过来，最后缩进他的臂弯里，趴下。

他伸手，关上了床头灯。

黑暗中，他闭上眼。

“而你也要等我。”

他感到黑猫的脑袋在他的胳膊上蹭了蹭。

他松下一口气，进入了沉稳的梦乡。


	9. 09

§9

“这就是你找到的唯一的办法，Mycroft？”

Sherlock紧紧攥着一叠打印下来的资料纸，双眼死死地盯着Mycroft。

Mycroft坐在Sherlock对面的沙发上，耸耸肩，道：

“我很遗憾，但这是我所能找到的唯一办法了。”

Sherlock努力让自己做到面色平静，但却无法阻止自己的手将那叠纸捏得彻底变形。

“真的没有别的方法了吗。”

Mycroft叹口气，道：

“Sherlock，在你拜托我的事情上我从来不曾对你有所隐瞒。”

“……”

Sherlock不再说话。

他心里知道Mycroft说的是对的。

而Mycroft则再次叹口气，而后将目光微微下移，挪到趴在Sherlock大腿上的黑猫身上。

黑猫没有动作，没有表情。

Mycroft对它说：

“我很抱歉，Jim Moriarty先生。”

他的话语礼仪完备，如同面对着的真的是个人。

“既然是Sherlock拜托我帮你，我没有理由不竭尽全力。但是……”

他不再说下去，语句之后的空白让Sherlock觉得就像一首苍白的哀乐。

资料纸在他的手里更加扭曲了几分。

“这件事情我所能做的只止于此。”

Mycroft说着，从沙发上站起身，理了理他从来一丝不乱的西装，拿起搭在沙发上的黑色雨伞。

“至于你们以后怎样选择，那是你们的事。而我唯一的建议是——”

他顿了顿，目光在Sherlock和黑猫之间逡巡了几圈儿，然后缓缓地道：

“做好承受一切后果的准备。不要后悔。”

然后他转身，向门口走去。

“不用送了。”

他手中的黑伞随着他的步伐一晃一晃。

“如果一旦做出了决定，就联系我。”

他走到门边，打开门，回过头来最后看了他们一眼。

“我也许可以给你们提供最安全的场地和最上等的器材。”

门关上了。

Sherlock在关门声响起的那一刹那就像被抽掉全部力气一样向后靠在了沙发上。

他的手无力地放在腿边，手中的资料纸已经皱的不成样子。不规则的折痕让那上面的文字呈现变形的排版，如同不齐的心率图。

趴在他腿上的黑猫扫了几眼那张纸，然后抬头，看着Sherlock。

Sherlock则只是仰头靠在沙发上，双眼盯着天花板。

“……Jim。”

他脱力地说道。

“正如你所听到的，这……这是我们目前所有的唯一的办法了。”

他沉重地吐息。

“你……你有什么想法？”

黑猫没有回应。

Sherlock感受到它的目光仍然黏在自己的脸上。

他没有看它，但他知道它是在问自己怎么想。

“我……”

他不自然地结巴了一下。

“我不知道。”

他说着，缓慢地摇了摇头。

“我确实……确实很想让你变回来，可……可这办法太冒险了，我不能……”

“喵——”

黑猫在他说完之前便叫了一声。

那声音沉着而坚定，让Sherlock下意识地低头看向它。

他看见他的眼神也一样的沉着而坚定。

他心中猛地一沉。

“你……”

他皱眉。

“你决定要那样做……？”

黑猫目光毫不动摇地点点头。

“……”

Sherlock咬了咬下唇。

“……不。”

他在片刻沉默后沉重地咬出这个字。

“不，不行。”

他快速地一遍遍地重复着。

“不，不行，我不同意。我不能让你那么做。”

他说着，声音一遍比一遍大，音调一遍比一遍高。

“我不能……我不能……”

他闭上双眼，看见一片触目惊心的鲜血的红。

他几乎要喘不过气来。

他几乎是挣扎着大叫起来：

“——我不能让你在我面前再一次死去！”

“喵——”

黑猫轻轻地叫了一声。他睁开眼。

他看见黑猫的表情柔和，柔和却没有任何胆怯与退缩。

他觉得胸口越来越疼，越来越难受。

一种撕裂般的恐惧感——恐惧感，正在他的身上如狂兽般叫嚣着乱窜。

他不能自抑地吼道：

“别闹了Jim！你难道不知道那意味着什么吗！”

他一边吼着，一边挥动着手中的那摞纸张，在空气中扇出狂躁的哗啦哗啦的声响，刺得他的耳膜都在疼。

“让你的灵魂回到你原来的身体里？！说得好听！可那要先杀死你，先杀死现在的你你明白吗？！而且……而且根本没有什么东西能够证明这样的方法可行！没有！”

他觉得自己的声音都在颤抖。他觉得他已然快不能呼吸。

他停下来，大声地喘了几口气，逼迫着氧气供给到自己的肺里。

“如果、如果不成功……”

他说出这几个词，然后不得不再次停了下来。

他开始浑身发冷，那名为恐惧的野兽似乎开始吸吮他血液里的温度。

他甚至连大吼都做不到了。

“你可能……”

他张口，毫无生气地将那些词语一个一个挤出来：

“——真的会死。”

他的手在说出这几个字的时候剧烈一抖，那些资料从他的手中散落，无声地散落一地。

他的胳膊无力地垂下。

他觉得虚弱又绝望，仿佛行将溺亡的落水者。

“……喵——”

黑猫又柔声叫了一声。

Sherlock看见它仍那样看着自己，温柔而坚定。

没有一丝犹豫。

“……Jim……”

他已经不知道要说什么好。

而Jim只是从他大腿上跳开去，跳到茶几上的笔记本电脑旁边，蹲下。

Sherlock愣了愣，还是探身过去，打开了笔记本的开关。

他在一路操控笔记本的时候，努力不让自己的指尖因为心理的起伏而颤动，但似乎不太成功。

他甚至在打开word文档的时候错点成了上面的PowerPoint。

他听见黑猫一声轻微的哼声，他觉得那像是一声轻笑。但他也不那么确定。

他只是手忙脚乱地关上Powerpoint，最终正确地打开了一个空白的word文档。

他将电脑屏幕朝向黑猫的方向调整了一下，然后看黑猫轻车熟路地踩了上去敲打起来。

——Sherlock。

第一个出现的单词还是没有什么用处的自己的名字。

——我很开心你那样紧张我。

它慢慢地，一个一个单词地敲着。

——不过，我已经决定要一试，虽然我知道那样做很冒险。

它不停地敲打，中间甚至没有停顿。

——我知道你怎么想的。你在想，如果试了，我可能会死。如果不试，我就能活着。你希望我活着，我真的很高兴。

——但其实没有什么所谓，真的。

——我其实早就该死了，只不过老天似乎也认为那是个wrong day to die，所以让我又这样莫名地活了下来。而且还让我能够这样和你在一起。我觉得我已经很赚了。

——所以这一次，就让我们孤注一掷吧。如果成功了，那皆大欢喜；如果不成功，我真的死了，就当是还上一次我没死成的债吧。我并不在意。

——因为，Sherlock，我有着比只是这样活下去更想要做的事情，而那只有在变回成人之后才行。

——所以，不要再劝我了Sherlock。我决定了。帮我做这个尝试，好吗。

——因为我真的想用人的姿态再看你一眼，即使那意味着死亡也无所谓。

黑猫慢慢地敲着直到最后一个字母，然后从键盘上退开去。

Sherlock盯着屏幕，觉得一阵酸涩蹿上鼻腔。

他快速眨了两下眼，眨散那不听使唤地聚集上来的雾气。

黑猫蹲在电脑边上看着他，用那未曾改变的柔和而坚定的表情和目光。

“……Jim……”

他仍然无法说服自己就那样答应让Jim去死。

但他更无法说服自己拒绝Jim这样的请求。

他慢慢地、深深地吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。他感到那头恐惧的狂兽似乎正在同另一头名叫期冀的兽在自己的身体里翻斗、撕咬、挣扎，然而最终被按倒在地。

他听见它发出吼叫的余音，那仍让他感到战栗。

但他终于还是长长地呼出一口气。

“……好……”

他轻声地、虚弱地答道，只这一个字便用尽了他全身的力气。

黑猫晃了晃尾巴，再次跳到了他的腿上。

他一把抱住黑猫，让自己的脸贴上它毛绒绒的面颊。

“……Jim，我答应你……”

他如同梦呓般说着，不想承认自己已经语带哽咽。

“……Jim……”

他贪婪地感受着黑猫身上的体温，在它的耳边喃喃。

而黑猫只是侧过脑袋，在他的唇角边轻轻地舔了两下。

他的臂膀收得更紧了些。

“……Jim……”


	10. 10

§10  
空荡密闭的房间，似乎一切都没有颜色，也没有生气。  
Sherlock站在房间里面，觉得手脚冰凉。  
他的左手边，黑猫Jim静静地躺在一张手术台上。手术台上铺着苍白的布，衬得黑猫的毛色愈发的黑。黑得如同凝固的墨水，那样沉重。它的胸口平静地有规律地起伏。  
他的右手边，Jim躺在那特制的棺材里面。面容安详，却没有任何生命的迹象。Sherlock甚至能感到那具身体上冰冷的寒气正在灼伤自己右边的臂膀。  
他的右手握着一支注射器。一支充满了透明液体的注射器。  
“用这个，可以让人毫无痛苦的死去。我希望这能帮到你们。”  
Mycroft把那银白色的装着针管和药水的小盒子交给自己的时候如是说。  
这实际上并不是什么好的帮助。  
但也许又是一个真正好的帮助也说不定。  
他握着针管，右手的肌肉紧绷。  
浑身的肌肉紧绷。  
他几度深呼吸，然后看向黑猫。  
黑猫侧躺在那里，看起来那样平静。  
它的目光也正看着自己。  
“……我……”  
Sherlock张口，听到自己的声音干哑而颤抖。  
针管被他紧紧地握在手心，甚至让他有些硌得疼。  
“喵——”  
黑猫回应他，柔柔地，静静地，仿佛在对他说——来吧，Sherlock，我准备好了。  
他用鼻腔倒吸一口气。  
“……Jim，我想，也许我还是应该……”  
“喵——”  
黑猫轻声叫着，打断了他。  
他知道它是什么意思。  
他知道它明白自己想说的是找个其他人来给它注射。但他也知道它在对自己说，不，不需要那样。它想让他亲自动手。  
它在来之前他们最后一次谈话的时候坚持这样。

——我只愿意死在你的手里，Sherlock。

它在电脑上敲出的这句话没有声音，但却比他这辈子听到的任何一句话语都要来得震耳欲聋。  
他无法拒绝。  
他握着针管，闭眼，睁眼。  
他必须这么做。

他只能这么做。

他终于转过身来，完全地面向黑猫。  
他的左手摸上黑猫的身体。  
他感到指尖传来的温暖美好得好像一个梦境。  
他的鼻腔一阵酸涩。  
他小声地吸了吸鼻子，并且飞快地晃了晃脑袋，让自己冷静下来。  
他在心里一遍又一遍的告诉自己，躺在台上的不过就是一只猫。就像之前被自己用来做实验的那些来历不明的野猫一样。  
不过如此而已。  
他咬紧牙关。他不让自己去看黑猫的那双橙黄色的眼睛。  
他熟练地摸到黑猫身上的静脉。  
他举起右手的针管。  
他将针头抵上黑猫的皮肤。  
他的双手开始剧烈的颤抖。  
他努力地稳住自己的双手，不让它们颤抖。  
他让针头对准注射的部位。  
他微微闭上眼。  
他右手微一用力，感觉针头扎进了一团柔软。  
他的拇指极其缓慢地将注射器的那一端一点一点、一点一点地按了下去。  
他觉得这个动作用尽了他全部的力气，他觉得这个过程耗费了他一生那么长。

当他再度睁开眼的时候，他看见黑猫的眼帘正在缓缓地阖上。

他看见他的眼神安详而欣喜。

他甚至听到他对他说：

——谢谢你，Sherlock。

他的手猛地一抖，注射器掉到了地上，发出突兀而冰冷的声响，在这个死气沉沉的房间里面经久不绝地回荡。  
他看见黑猫的胸口慢慢停止了起伏，没有一丝挣扎。  
“……Jim……”  
他无意识地后退了两步，随即突然反应过来一般地猛然转身，扑到了旁边的那口棺材上。  
棺材里的那个人依然没有一丝动静。  
“Jim……”  
他双手死死地抓住棺材的边缘，就像洪水之中紧紧抱住一根仅剩的木头那般。  
他的呼吸凌乱着，他用散乱不堪的声音一遍遍地叫道：  
“Jim……Jim……”  
他的双眼死死地盯着那具身体，仿佛试图用视线将自己的体温渡到那个人身上。  
然而，没有动静。  
一秒，两秒。一分钟，两分钟。  
没有任何动静。  
一瞬间，Sherlock觉得一种名为绝望的黑色情绪如同原子弹爆炸一般炸开在自己的身体里，他的四肢麻痹，感官全部停止，思维断成无法拼接的碎片。  
他的世界开始旋转。  
“……Jim！”  
他大叫着扑到棺材中那具冰冷的身体上，双手手掌包住那没有任何温度的僵硬的脸颊，大声地喊叫起来：  
“Jim！醒过来，醒过来Jim！你不能……不能就这么……你不是、不是还有事情没有做吗，你为什么……不，这不是真的，不是真的Jim，Jim你睁眼，睁眼看看啊，看看我，我在这儿，我在这儿啊！你怎么能……你怎么能又这么在我面前……不，你不能……醒过来，醒过来，Jim，醒过来……”  
他语无伦次地吼着，丝毫不顾自己已然泣不成声的语调。他只觉得疼，心脏疼，胸口疼，浑身都在疼，撕裂一般地，仿佛身体被人生生扯开，疼得鲜血淋漓。  
他觉得眼睛里面有种温热的液体不受控制地疯狂地向外涌。那液体如同屋顶上漏下的雨，一滴滴地漫溢了他手掌捧住的面颊。  
他死死地咬住自己的下唇。  
他哭得睁不开眼。

“……Jim……”

“……Sh……”

一声如同唇语般的声音随着掌心感到的极其细微的颤动一起传来，Sherlock在浑身一个猛地战栗之后缓缓睁眼。  
在一片水雾模糊的苍白世界里，他看见一种深褐色的光亮，柔和而清晰。  
他眨了两下眼睛，眨掉几滴碍眼的液体。世界明朗了些许。  
他看见那深褐色的光亮——他看见深褐色的双眸，在那里，看着自己。  
“……”  
他的舌头抽动两下，却已经丧失了发声的功能。  
他浑身的力量突然被抽走，他倏地一下瘫坐在地上。  
他的手也跟着他身体的瘫倒而滑下，其中一只却在滑出棺材的边缘的那一瞬间被一种淡淡的温暖握了住。  
“……Ji——”

“Sherlock。”

声音。  
如此熟悉的声音。  
如此熟悉的声音在叫自己的名字。  
如此熟悉的声音久违地叫着自己的名字。  
他浑身的血液因为这一个声音而沸腾着奔涌起来，他从未觉得自己的名字竟有着如此深沉而特殊的含义。  
他看见，看见Jim——真正的Jim，活生生的Jim，实实在在的Jim——缓缓地、缓缓地从那冷冰冰的棺材里面，坐了起来。

他的世界终于停止了旋转。

“Sherlock。”  
Jim握着他的手，轻轻地叫着他的名字。  
他的声音圆润而甜美，他的眼神发亮发烫。  
他将他的手缓缓地引到自己的面颊上。  
那里有了温度，美好得让人颤抖的温度。  
“Sherlock。”  
他对他说，缓缓地，一字一字地，

“wrong day to die。”

Sherlock觉得眼泪差一点就要再一次喷涌而出。  
不过这一次，他最终还是忍住了。  
因为他不舍得，不舍得让那些莫名其妙的液体再一次模糊掉Jim的面容。  
他紧紧咬着唇瓣，盯着Jim，说不出话。  
他只能听着Jim说。  
他听Jim说：  
“我刚才，一直觉得自己轻飘飘的，没有什么意识，但就是一直往上飘，往上飘，很快就要消失在空气中了似的。”  
他听Jim说：  
“但是就在我觉得自己快要消散的时候，我感觉到有什么东西在把我往下拉，往下拉。那种感觉又厚重又温暖，并且惊人的熟悉。它拖住我，不让我就那么消失。于是我就停在了半空。”  
他听Jim说：  
“然后我听到有人叫我——然后我突然觉得我不能走，我不能就那么消失掉。因为有人在叫我。所以我就逼着自己向下沉，向下沉。一直一直沉。”  
他听Jim说：  
“然后我突然想起了你——Sherlock——然后我明白我必须回去。再然后，再然后我就看到你了，真的看到你了。你在我眼前，你叫着我的名字，你告诉我，让我回来……”  
他看见Jim微微垂下眼帘，轻轻笑了笑，然后再度看着自己。  
他听见Jim轻声地说：

“你再一次救了我，Sherlock。”

Sherlock呆呆地听着。  
“……再一次……？”  
“对，再一次。”  
Jim说道。  
“因为，我想起来，在巴茨那一次，我也是因为想起了你，才最终没有真的消失，而是……”  
他抬眼，瞄了瞄对面手术台上那只黑猫的身体。  
“不知为什么跑到了那里面。”  
他勾起唇角，弧度温柔。  
“Sherlock，你救了我，两次。”  
“……我……”  
Sherlock仍然只是呆呆地听着。  
他的脑子直到现在还未完全恢复运转。  
他只能感觉到自己的一只手被轻却紧地握着，手心里传来的温度让他安心得想哭。  
“Sherlock，你还记得吗。”  
Jim握着他的手，道。  
“我说过，我有必须变回人才能做的事情。”  
Sherlock有些愣地点点头。  
Jim看着他笑，眼角堆起细腻的笑纹。  
“现在，既然我已经变回来了，就可以做了。”  
他说着，拉着Sherlock的那只手微微使力，将Sherlock的身体拉得前倾。  
Sherlock只觉得自己被拽到一个有些别扭的姿势，然后停在那里，然后看着Jim的脸一点点向自己凑过来。

Sherlock只觉得自己在做梦，当Jim真的吻上他的时候。

吻只是一个吻，轻轻浅浅，却似乎花了一辈子的时间。  
唇上的温度离开之后，Sherlock仍然觉得自己还挂在半梦半醒之间。  
“……”  
他甚至下意识地伸出舌间舔了舔自己的唇瓣。  
然后他看见Jim的眼神深邃，自己的身影映在他的眸子里，被一种喜悦、期冀与担忧混杂而成的漩涡吞没。  
他听见Jim轻声对他说：

“你能接受，这样吗，Sherlock？”

他没有回答。  
他用一个用尽全身力气的拥抱代替了他所有的回答。  
“Sherlock。”  
他听见Jim在自己的肩头，轻轻地念着自己的名字。  
“Sherlock。”  
他感到肩膀上有温热的液体透过那里的衣物，浸润了自己的皮肤。  
“Sherlock。”  
他觉得怀抱里的触感充实而美好得令他沉迷。

“……Sherlock……”

他知道，一切已经不需要多做表达。

他的身后，黑猫静静地躺在那里，好像白色画布上晕开的一滴黑色墨水，好像白昼中出现的一句只属于黑夜的梦话。


	11. 10

§11（尾声）

Sherlock站在黑色的墓碑前，双手捧着一束白色的百合。

墓碑冰冷，Jim Moriarty几个字母刻得工整到冷漠。

Sherlock看见自己的倒影和那些字母重叠在一起。

他走上前，将那束百合轻轻地放在了墓碑前面。黑色的墓碑和白色的花朵冷清却又对比强烈，仿佛一句肃穆又饱含深情的悼词。

Sherlock放下花，向后退了几步。

他依然盯着那块墓碑。盯着那块墓碑上的Jim Moriarty几个字。

“这样……就行了吗，Jim？”

他张口，淡淡地问。

他听见几声脚步声踩到自己身边停下，他看见那墓碑上映出了Jim的脸。

映在他自己的冰冷僵硬的名字上。

“行。”

Jim没有看他，也和他一道看着面前的墓碑。

他透过那串英文字母，看见他的表情淡然，似乎带着些释怀的微笑。

他抿抿嘴唇。

“……这片公墓很贵的。”

他说。

“你却只用来埋一只猫。”

Jim噗地笑了出来。

“怎么，你觉得浪费？”

他冲着墓碑上他的倒影眨眨眼睛。

“那要不我还是死了，让你充分利用这片高价的墓地好了。”

他说的时候语带调侃，不过却还是让Sherlock一阵心悸。

“……不。”

Sherlock冲口而出。

“不行。”

他很紧张地否决道。

他已经两次眼睁睁地看着Jim差点死在自己面前，他绝对不能允许这种事情再次发生。

他的双手不自觉地在上衣口袋里面握了起来。

“你不能那样做。”

他说道。

Jim看着他的倒影笑。

“瞧你紧张的，Sherlock。”

说着，他还用肩膀小小地撞了Sherlock的一下。

“开个玩笑而已。”

“……我，”

Sherlock口袋里的拳头放松开来。他有些尴尬地快速眨了眨眼。

“我只是……有点担心。”

Jim点点头。

“我知道。”

他说，轻巧却郑重。

“不过，不用担心了，Sherlock。以后都不用了。”

他停了停，又道：

“你看，以前的我已经死了，被埋在这个下面了。那个拿自己生命当筹码的Jim Moriarty已经变成这墓碑上的字母，不会再回来了。”

说到这里，他将目光从墓碑上收回，转而看向Sherlock。

“而现在，”

Sherlock听他说着，也转头看向他。

他们的目光纠缠在一起。

有风轻轻吹拂过他们之间，带着日光暖暖的温度。

“我会和你在一起，只要你愿意。”

Sherlock看着Jim。

他看见阳光在Jim深褐色的瞳孔里面跳跃，闪着两人着迷的深邃光亮。

“我愿意。”

他不假思索地说。

“我当然愿意。”

Jim再次微笑了起来，这一次是真真正正地冲着Sherlock的。Sherlock看见他脸庞上的线条柔软而美好。

“那就好。”

他说，睫毛扇起空气微小的波动，让Sherlock心里一阵痒痒地颤动。

“这样，就好。”

日光晴好，天高云淡。

Sherlock感受着洒在肩头的阳光的温暖，那是Jim唇上柔软的温度。

他浅浅地笑，笑在嘴角，笑在心头。

他拉过Jim的手，和他并肩走上了回家的路。

“是啊。”

他微微抬头，看见充满阳光的世界一片辽阔。

“这样，就好。”

【全文终】


End file.
